lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Vauban
Share holders, ''Vauban, the Galactic legendary Warrior '' Vauban Is a Nova and the strongest one after Samurai Hot, His inner beast called King hot is slightly stronger, he was once separated and took Ethan's body, Vauabn's Arch enemy is Dychron, he's next nemesis is his inner beast free, both of them together make a team called, Techno Destructo. Biography He is a elite from birth that his power level was similar to Broly's (which was 10,000 but Vauban's was 7,000). They wanted to kill him but his father told no and they excepted seeing how calm and gentle he was and instead liked the crying of the other babies, he fought and defended his kingdom against Frieza as a teen but failed to kill Frieza as he escaped even though he could take on 5 Freizas in full power, he also gets very angry to find the organisation lived too, Frieza was a little scared for a moment but found out Vauban's weakness was his kingdom, so he fought him again but this time Frieza poisoned him through his food making him weak but still he was able to take him on full power and defeated him with a Yarjoneha which almost killed him if he hadn't gone behind the fleet of ships, but it destroyed the fleet of ships and went right at him and exploded, this also stuffed Freiza's mother ship. Overview Appearance Vauban just like his craymon counterpart, X-Ein can take shapes, he takes shape of Vegeta when sparring in space with X-Ein, he goes super saiyan 4 directly which makes him look like a blue super saiyan 4 but then goes Master Super Saiyan 4 which means he mastered all forms (that shows he was familiar with saiyans and knew all about them)and mixed their power, he is still dominated by crashing into the moon which forces him to show his true form, In this form, he is bare chested, has a black dress and black pants with a cloth tied around his waist, his boots are red & black with white nuclear laces(it means they can handle a nuclear blast) and long red hair but in his first appearance he has black hair. Power The power of Vauban is way more than Humans when he was born making him an extraordinary Craymon, they immediately announced him as a warrior-type, raised by the people of one sector, he along with his people became a Nova, he when born had a power level of 8,000 that is the power level Goku had when he defeated Nappa, when he became a kid he's power matched the mighty saiyan vegeta and Goku in Kaio-Ken x 20 with the combined strength of the z fighters which were there at that moment, his power grew to. Trillion and then higher he slowly had more power than almost everyone and went wrecking havoc but was stopped and his power was decreased to 0,000,000,000,000 by a man who got good hold of him, he then trained and came back helping the people, he gained a lot of power level, his power level was then a trillion(1,222,432,987,001 to be exact), he then became a agent of good but he was never seen except for the times he's needed. Major fights He has fought almost every villan the z fighters fought except Baby & the shadow dragons which is made up by fighting Maro, a baby type thing made by X-Ein and escaped, after that he could find him, he also fought his own dragon as a spar and lost, as he is stronger than omega shenron, he then revealed his true power which was stronger omega shenron(he was fighting at super saiyan 3 Vegito's level, he then began to become stronger so Vauban wore the crown of power and dominated him as the Dragon was made the same way as the crown(the dragon and the crown was made in a way to store power and keep it inside itself, for then it will become what the guy who made wanted it to be, Vauban created both), he has also fought Dark Goku and vegeta before they became Dark Vegeto(it's bold because it is gonna be defined later when the series start). Techniques *'Yarjoneha'- A big bolt charged in a second which can take on a atom bomb or is way weaker than a normal bomb, it is very strong, but it's power can be decreased to zero or that of a grenade. *'Yarkem'- An explosion made by the user, it was first used to destroy a planet after th Yarjoneha was blocked, it was also used as a sucide by a Nova to kill cell, who lived inside 18 the whole time. *'Nova Kamehameha x51'- It's as strong as the triple of a Kamehameha x10 and can hit Goku's son and him so hard they got up after an hour in their normal form completely battered and then fell down and hot up with serious injuries after the energy struggle which was won by Vauban. *'Flight'- Just normal flight except by using the mind to levitate and move them extremely fast but then Goku caught up in no time. *'Telekinesis'- He can fly and move ob jects and even attacks or planets that shows he can even levitate the strongest man he fought who's power only brute strength and was not affected by a Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Nuclear Destructo Disk'- A variation of Destructo Disk. *'Telepathy'- He can read minds and contact people without moving. *'All the moves of his friends and sometimes foe'- Not an attack but learns very fast. *'Seal'- He has the ability to seal a person inside the realm of darkness, it is only performed when the man he is facing is weaker than him or has a part of him inside him or if the man is uncontrollable and is mad. *'Knowledge transfer, Awakening Inner beast aka King hot and Universal transportation '- He is able to transfer knowledge, he awakens his inner beast by this called king hot, his most strongest power is Universal transportation, awakening Vauban means making him temporarily mad, to awaken him means moving so fast at a hedgehog's size, and looking like one, like Shadic, or a saiyan, or Nova people and X Ein. Vauban II the first time.]]After his first fight with Smiterh, Vauban was sealed in the realm of darkness by himself, this was a move he dint know how to exactly execute it, making Smither the winner(though it looked like both of them were evenly matched, he used it against Smither). This form multiplies his normal non powered up state form by 10,000,000(to be exact,10,000,000). He wears a yellow dress, black wrist bands, black shoes and a black belt with a S that is white on it and has a long and big blue cape, his hair colour is yellow, this form is achieved by training so much his power is automatically very strong, and then has to transform into a being stronger than that and become stronger than him or transform into many people in one body, like a fusion, after this he when transforming has to be stronger than that fusion type being, if it succeeds He will be able to overpower the one he tried to impersonate or the ones he wanted to impersonate. Message to all of you Wikians This was not a normal rp! It was Jaden's arc idea(that's not his username), it's yet not finished! Now that you know it is not finished, we have taken out The mothershipThe and Ethan is dead, now we take on Smithers! And now it is, over imagesetters t.jpg imageggggggg.jpg Imagegggg.jpg Imagegfgfgfgfgfgfgfgggfgfgfgfggffggfggfgfggrgg y.jpg Imagesg.jpg Imagets.jpg Teimagee.jpg Krillin's Destructo disk.jpg Vauban's Destructo Disk.jpg A Blue Black hole .jpg Category:Pages added by Vauban Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles